Inheritance high school
by keyblademasta12
Summary: The inheritance group goes to high school
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance High School

Characters: Eragon Bromsson

Age: 17

Half-Brother of Murtagh Morzanson

Cousin of Roran Garrowson

Friend since birth with Saphira Silverwing

Friends: Murtagh, Arya, Nasuada, Roran, Thorn, Trianna, Solembum, and Angela

Girlfriend: … (Wishes it was Arya)

Murtagh Morzanson

Age: 18

Half-Brother of Eragon Bromsson

Cousin of Roran Garrowson

Friend since birth with Thorn Bloodwing

Friends: Eragon, Arya, Nasuada, Saphira, Roran, Trianna, Solembum, and Angela

Girlfriend: Nasuada Ajihadsdaughter

Arya Islanzadisdaughter

Age: 17

Friends: Eragon, Nasuada, Saphira, Trianna, Roran, Solembum, and Angela

Boyfriend :…( Wishes Eragon would ask her out)

Nasuada Ajihadsdaughter

Age: 18

Friends: Eragon, Arya, Thorn, Saphira, Trianna, Roran, Solembum, and Angela

Boyfriend: Murtagh Morzanson

Saphira Silverwing

Age: 17

Friend since birth: Eragon Bromsson

Friends: Eragon, Arya, Thorn, Trianna, Roran, Solembum, and Angela

Boyfriend: … (Wishes Thorn will forget his ego and ask her out)

Thorn Bloodwing

Age: 18

Friend since birth: Murtagh Morzanson

Friends: Murtagh, Eragon, Roran, Trianna, Arya, Solembum, Nasuada, Saphira, and Angela

Girlfriend:… (To scared to ask Saphira out)

Trianna S.

Age 17 and a ½

Friends: Eragon, Thorn, Murtagh, Roran, Arya, Solembum, Nasuada, Saphira, and Angela

Roran Garrowson

Age 18

Friends Murtagh, Eragon, Arya, Solembum, Nasuada, Saphira, Thorn, Trianna, and Angela

Girlfriend …

Solembum Lonewalker

Age 19

Friends Murtagh, Eragon, Arya, Nasuada, Saphira, Trianna, Thorn, Roran and Angela

Girlfriend …

Angela Tengasdaughter

Age 19

Friends Murtagh, Eragon, Arya, Nasuada, Saphira, Trianna Thorn, Roran, and Solembum

Story Start

"Eragon wake up!" Yelled a deep voice

"I'm up god you don't need to yell!" Yelled a 17 year old with brown hair and brown eyes as he walked to the bathroom in his room.

"Hurry up you've got five minutes!"

After a five minute shower the teen walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his dresser and closet to get dressed.

"What are you wearing?" Said a feminine voice as the teen walked down to the kitchen

"Mom it's a hoodie a tee-shirt, jeans and vans."

"Well looks like some one wants to impress some one." Said a male voice

When the teen looked up he saw his half-brother Murtagh walk in

"I'm not trying to impress someone." Said Eragon as he put some bread in the toaster.

"Yeah well you guys got to go whether Eragon's trying or not to impress Arya."

"Wait my toast!" Yelled Eragon as his Dad walked into the kitchen and ate his toast.

"Deal with it later and get to school." Said his mom as he walked to his sapphire blue motor cycle that had a dragon design on it

"Race you to school." Said Murtagh

"Deal." Said Eragon as he saw him take out his Blood red motor cycle that had a dragon design on it,

Eragon didn't even wait for Murtagh to get on his bike before he sped off.

At school

"Eragon, Murtagh!" Yelled a voice and when they turned they saw Arya and Nasuada walking over to them, When they got there Nasuada kissed Murtagh and Eragon finally noticed their outfit Murtagh had with black jeans a dark blue-tee and a pair of black Nikes

Nasuada with jeans a tee that had a blue, red, and green dragon design on it and a red jacket on with some adidas

Then he noticed Arya and her green shorts light blue short sleeved tee and some reeboks

"Um Arya can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Eragon."

"Um Arya I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out on a date tonight?"

"Sure Eragon."

"Sweet I'll pick you up at eight okay?"

"Okay Eragon."

"Well we should probably get back to the others."

"Hey guys what were you doin?" Murtagh asked

"I'll tell you in first period ok." Eragon said to him

"Fine."

The first chappie is done yeah so please review and I need a last name for Trianna some suggestion's are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Dream

"Eragon wake up!" Yelled Murtagh as Eragon came up groggy from his dream.

"Wait Shouldn't we be in school?"

"School starts tomorrow."

"Wait I was dreaming the whole time!"

"Yeah."

"Well that was an awesome dream."

"Dreamed of asking Arya on a date." Murtagh said as he walked away

"Yep." Eragon stated

As Eragon was walking downstairs he heard his mom one the phone saying

"I'll send them over as fast as possible Saphira."

"Mom that was Saphira, what did she want?

"To see if you and Murtagh would pick her and Thorn up."

"Well if Murtagh goes he takes the hummer and I take my motor cycle."

"Fine Eragon." Murtagh said going over to the key rack and grabbing the hummer keys.

"Let's go" said Eragon as he and Murtagh walked out the front door.

Airport 30 Minutes later

"Where are they?" Eragon yelled over the crowd of people either getting on or off a plane

"Wait I Think I see Thorn!" Yelled Murtagh "Yeah I see Thorn!"

"Well let's go." Yelled Eragon

"Thorn!" Yelled Murtagh as he drew near

"Hey Saphira their over here." Yelled Thorn as Murtagh and Eragon came closer"

"Where's Saphira?" Asked Eragon

"Right behind ya." Screamed a voice

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled when every one stared to laugh

"Not funny Saphira!"

"Yeah it was little one."

"Why do you call me that? I'm taller then you."

"You'll have to figure that part out."

As he was about to ask her what she meant he got a text from Arya and when he took out his Evo 4g htc he only saw _Eragon help me my house is being robbed_

Before storming off he heard Murtagh yell

"What's Wrong!"

Before running off to his bike and speeding off to Arya's house

A/N That was Chappie 2 hope ya liked it and Trianna's new last name is Moccasin and sorry it's short but I got a small case of writers block and I would like to give thnks to n, booklover1209, NormalityIsNonexistent,, T D'Amaze and one more thin CLIFFHAGAR!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Robbery

As Eragon was speeding down the road trying to get to Arya's without getting pulled over he felt stinging in his right arm and he knew this only happened when Saphira got hurt

"What did you do know Saphira?"

As he said that he saw there red hummer with blue flames on the right of him

"Hey you need some help?" Yelled Murtagh

"Sorry for the pain but Thorn ran into my side!" Saphira yelled to him

"Did not!" Yelled Thorn's ruff voice

"Did to!" The others yelled

"Quit your fighting and get to Arya's!"

"Fine!" Murtagh said in an exasperated voice

"Wait is my iPod in there?"

"Yeah!"

"Give it to me the next red light."

At the red light which was not even a mile away Eragon got his iPod and started to listen to music and he heard J Cole work out and started to sing.

"Murtagh look!" Eragon seethed with anger in his voice

In the driveway of Arya's house were three cars with the license plates Empre R, Empre L, Empre S

"Should have known the Ra'zac, Lethrblaka, and the Shade were responsible for this!" Eragon growled

As they walked up the steps they heard mumbling and cursing then a female scream which made Eragon and Murtagh bust down the door

Inside they saw the two Ra'zac, the two Lethrblaka, and the one Shade and one of the Ra'zac charged him but Eragon did a round house kick to his jaw which put him out for the count

"Saphira you and Thorn go after the Lethrblaka, Murtagh go after the other Ra'zac, and I got the Shade"

As Eragon charged the shade named Durza he saw Arya and in that momentary second Durza swung at him and he barely dodged it and went in for a leg sweep but Durza dodged it and as he was in the air Eragon tackled him and they flew over the kitchen table and landed and hit a wall

'Gotta finish this fast' Eragon thought and he saw Durza trying to get up

As Eragon looked around he saw some rope in the back of the kitchen and grabbed it and as Durza was about to get up Eragon right hooked him to the face and tied him up

As Eragon turned he saw Murtagh butterfly kick the Ra'zac to the face and knock him out

Then he saw Saphira do a round house kick to a Lethrblaka's face and then she kneed him in the gut and punched him in the face to knock the huge dude out and Eragon couldn't help but laugh at the sight

Then he saw Thorn do a flurry of punches to the Lethrblaka's chest then right hook his face to lead into a left hook

"Arya it's safe!" Eragon yelled

"Thanks guys" Arya's melodic voice came from the corner

As she walked around the corner they heard groaning and they all turned to Murtagh and saw that he a cut from his left hip to the middle of his stomach

"Arya get a first aid kit!" Eragon said as he rushed to his brothers side as Arya rushed to the bathroom when she came out they start to bandage him up

When they were done Eragon turned around and saw Thorn holding his chest from the pain Murtagh was in

Then he felt stinging in his left shoulder blade and when he saw Saphira had a cut on her shoulder blade and he started to bandage it when he heard crying

'When will this end!' Eragon thought

As he was walking towards the crying he heard whimpering and when he saw the source of the crying he almost screamed at the sight

There on the ground was Arya and along her back were huge cuts, some shallow and barely any deep

As he rushed to her side after grabbing the first aid kit her whimpering got a bit louder and as soon as he got there he started to bandaged her back when he was done she crawled over to him and started to cry

"It's okay Arya, I'm here for you." Eragon said slowly as he picked her up and brought her to where the others were but when he got there Arya mumbled something to him

"Eragon i…"

A/n I'll try to get another story out close to Christmas and I would like to thank T D'Amaze, booklover1209, and NormalityIsNonexistent for their reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Afterwards

Previously (don't get used to these)

"It's okay Arya, I'm here for you." Eragon said slowly as he picked her up and brought her to where the others were but when he got there Arya mumbled something to him

"Eragon I…"

On With the SHOW I mean on with the CHAPTER

"Eragon I just wanted to say… I-"

When she was about to say something they heard crashing and Eragon rushed down the hallway to see his brother had fell on the floor

"Thorn get Murtagh I'll get Saphira." Eragon commanded

As they were doing this a question came to Eragon

"How were you guys mortally wounded!"

Murtagh was the first one to answer

"Well I have a question and how I was wounded, The question is why are you still holding Arya, and how I was hurt was by the Ra'zac had a 2 ¾ inch hunting knife but I stole it." He said wearily holding up the knife

"Well I don't know why I'm still holding Arya so I'll put her down." Eragon replied as he set Arya down on the couch

"Well I guess it's my turn." Said Saphira

"Well the same thing with Murtagh the Lethrblaka had a hunting knife and as he was going down he managed to get me."

"Well what happened to you Arya?"

"As I was getting the first aid kit I slipped and fell and broke some glass and it cut me."

"How come we didn't hear the glass shatter?"

When he finished saying that she started to cry and when he went to her she latched on to him with a death grip

"Because it fell right on my back." She said as she started to sob

As Eragon looked at her back he saw what he missed all in her back were glass shards and as he was removing the shards she held onto him with an even bigger death grip

When Eragon finished he grabbed more wrap and covered the places where the shards were in her back then he said to every one

"We should get back to mine and Muztagh's house."

When they all agreed Thorn picked up Murtagh and walked to the Hummer and Eragon walked into Arya's kitchen and grabbed her helmet he got her

Then he called 911 and told them what happened and after the call ended he took the helmet to her and when he handed it to her he picked her up and brought her to the motorcycle

"Eragon I can walk I'm not a little girl."

"You just got glass pulled from your back so I don't wanna hear it."

Eragon was a bit surprised when she didn't start any 'I'm not a little girl' crap

_Arya's Thoughts_

"Should I tell him?"

'Tell him!' Argued her conscious

"But what if he rejects me?"

'HE LOVES YOU'

_Third Person Following Eragon_

As Eragon put her on his motor cycle he heard groaning

When he got Arya on his bike he walked over to where he heard the groaning an when he got there he fell to his knees

There right in front of him where two people he recognized from school and then he remembered they were part of one of the school divisions he was in the Elven Division

There on the ground lying close to death was the other person fighting for Arya and his best friend

There were Faolin and Glenwing and when Eragon saw them he let out a silent scream

A/N I did it an also don't hate me for this but I had to do the end for the story to make them mortally wounded to so flame if u want

Also thnks to NormalityIsNonexistent, Restrained. Freedom, and scottaa 4 their reviews


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am makin a new high school it will be the next chappie in this one because I got writer block k so please I will accept flames ok


	6. Chapter 6

The First Day

"Eragon wake up!" Yelled a gruff voice

"Ughhhhhhh." Came the reply as the teen turned over

"Don't make me confiscate Brisingr" Said the gruff voice

As Eragon scrambled into the bathroom he heard his dad Brom yell to his half brother Murtagh

After a three minute shower and being kicked out of it by Murtagh he quickly went to his room and got dressed and slipped on some sapphire blue jeans and a light forest green tee shirt with some black checkered vans he walked downstairs

"Good Morning honey." Said his mom as he walked downstairs

"What world are you living in?" He said skeptically

As he finished talking his half brother Murtagh came down and slugged him in the arm and muttered groggily

"Your Dad got Zar'roc and confiscated it!"

Which as Eragon was laughing he took in Murtagh's appearance, He was wearing A red solid tee and he had on black shorts with a brown jacket and a pair of black Nike's

"Well get something to eat we don't want you to be late for your first day."

"Fine Mom." Both boys muttered reluctantly

After the brothers ate their breakfast they started to walk to their school but about half way there they heard three voices behind them

Nasuada Ajihadsdaughter Murtagh's girlfriend

Saphira Silverwing Eragon's closest friend

And Thorn Bloodwing Murtagh's closest friend

When they caught up Murtagh and Nasuada kissed while Eragon gave Saphira a brotherly hug

"Wow nothing for me." Came Thorn's sarcastic reply

"Hi Thorn." Said Eragon before talking to Saphira again

"Eh." Murtagh muttered before kissing Nasuada again

"Humph! I hate being the fifth wheel." He muttered before walking away

As every one was laughing at his five year old behavior he took note of their appearances

Nasuada was wearing a bright red knee length dress with red converse

Saphira had on a nice sapphire blue sleeve less shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans and blue checkered vans

Thorn had a Ruby red tee shirt on with a pair of black baggy jeans and a red jacket with maroon Fila's

When they got to school Nasuada said something unexpected

"Slumber Party at my house to celebrate making it one week in hell!"

"Sure." Everyone said

As the bell rang for first period said good bye to his friends before checking his schedule

First Period Ancient History- Mr. Oromis

Second Period Science- Mrs. Angela

As Eragon saw his second period teacher he sighed as he had her ever since his Freshman year two years ago

Third Period Gym- Mr. Brom

As he looked at the rest of his schedule he sighed then began the trudge to his first period

When he got there he walked up to his teacher Mr. Oromis who told him he sat at the fourth seat last row and when Eragon looked at the person on his right and smiled

"Hey Saph."

"Hey, wait what's your schedule?"

As he showed her his schedule she smiled and said something she said nearly every year

"Were connected little one!"

"Why do you call me that I'm taller then you?"

As she was a bout to reply he heard the teacher say "Ms. Drottning(1) you sit next to Mr. Bromsson."

As his head was pounding he heard the voice of the most popular and hottest girl in school say hi to him

And as he was about to say hi to his 3rd grade crush he heard …

TO be C0nTinUed

1 is that how you spell it?


End file.
